five_nights_at_freddys_ausfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!/UCN Daycare: Character personalities in a nutshell
This is just the characters summed up Mr. Afton: “Why me” Freddy Fazbear: He only calms down when it’s cold. Otherwise he’s basically on pop rocks or something. Bonnie: He doesn’t like being watched. He’s also a hacker. Chica: She tries to take control of the musics selections for everything, much fo everybody else’s dismay. She tries to cook, and usually ends up setting the kitchen on fire. Foxy: He doesn't want to be forgotten, so when nobody pays attention to him he gets mad. Toy Freddy: He’s a sore loser Toy Bonnie: He’s derpy. Absolutely Adorkable. Too nice Toy Chica: She’s violent and annoying. Mangle: She crawls through the vents and hangs from ceilings. He thinks he’s beautiful, but doesn’t really judge people based on appearances. BB: He’s shy and cheerful, and likes pranks. He tries to be a supportive friend (in more ways than one... get it? Because he’s basically the “support member” in FNAF 2? ...IDK) JJ: She keeps cutting wires to important stuff, so she’s not allowed around electrical wiring. Also, she keeps taking off her arms. She’s a troll. Withered Chica: She tries to use the vents for easy and quick travel but often gets stuck in there (probably because she likes pizza a lot...) Withered Bonnie: Punny. Very Punny. He lives for face puns. Puppet: She likes music. A lot. She also hides in a box for reasons known only to her, but she does call it her “base”. She stands for truth and justice. Golden Freddy: He gives up quickly when not payed attention to. Also he has an Irish accent (don’t question it) Springtrap: He climbs through vents for easy travel, and easily gives up at stuff when he fails. Phantom Mangle: It won’t stop playing her radio everywhere he goes. Phantom Freddy: Hates light, and loves being scary. He also loves birthday parties Phantom BB: He doesn’t like being noticed because he’s super shy. Nightmare Freddy: Loves his Freddles more than life itself. Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby: They just want plushies. They love plushies. Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare: They’re inseparable best friends who like to scare people for giggles. Jack-O-Chica: Loves the heat. And puns. Nightmarionne: He doesn’t like being noticed, because he likes to creepily watch everyone’s every move in secret. Notice him and you get jumpscared. Nightmare Balloon Boy: He’s sensitive to light and mostly just sits around. Old Man Consequences: He acts like the wise one basically. Ballora: She just wants to dance. Also, she basically pictures herself as a super model or something. Funtime Foxy: He’s a shy introvert, though he wants to be a famous star and perform in front a lot of people... despite the fact he has stage fright. Ennard: He carries around a bunch of squeaky toys for some reason. He loves exotic butters. Trash and the Gang: Just your group of friends trying to be the cool kids... you guess their success levels. Helpy: He likes to blow airhorns at random, which is annoying, but Also likes to help with stuff. Happy Frog: She just wants to be cool. Well, she does think she is. Mr. Hippo: He’s polite and likes stories (making, sharing, listening, anything). Best friends with Orville. He’s a good boy indeed Pigpatch: He likes to mock people Nedd Bear: He’s a Goofball Orville Elephant: He wants to be a famous magician one day. Rockstar Freddy: He likes money. If it’s hot, he’ll pass out. Rockstar Bonnie: He keeps losing his fluffing guitar. In fact, he loses pretty much everything be everything easily. Rockstar Chica: She’s perseverant, but really scared of slipping Rockstar Foxy: He’s usually very polite and helpful, and loves his pet parrot. Though he’s considerably grumpier when he doesn’t get his beauty sleep (also, don’t interrupt his nap time... or try to wake him up while he’s sleeping in general). Music Man: He likes to sleep while hanging onto Mr. Afton’s back. He hates noise... unless he’s the one making it El Chip: Loves Mexican Food and is very open with his opinions Funtime Chica: She just wants to be a famous star when she grows up. She’s definitely very full of herself, too. Molten Freddy: He crawls around the vents at bedtime to watch everyone sleep (even though he’s supposed to be asleep at nap time, too), but they usually get woken up by his laughter. He gets in trouble a lot. Scrap Baby: She keeps playing possum. Probably because she likes scaring people and causing drama. Seriously, at any opportunity she’ll play dead. Scraptrap: He crawls around through the vents to watch everyone do stuff because he’s creepy. He’s also not the most graceful guy ever... Lefty: She hides in the closet for some reason, and hates it when things get too loud or too hot. At that point, you’ve hit her berserk button... good luck after that. Also, she likes music. Music helps her calm down, too. Phone Guy: He’s Adorkable and just wants to help people, but often his constant calls get on people’s nerves Dee Dee: She’s very social, and likes making friends. Sometimes she dresses in monochrome and calls herself “XOR” for some reason. She even puts on face paint. Shadow Bonnie: He keeps turning the lights off whenever anybody tries to do anything. Sometimes he also keeps flicking the switch on and off and on and off and- Plushtrap: He’s easily scared, but tries to act tough. Nightmare Chica: She keeps trying to bite people. The air conditioner makes her calm down. Bonnet: She likes being booped on the nose Minireena: There are a few Minireenas running around the place, being a nuisance. If you’re around them, they’ll likely jump in your face and hang on there... or any part of your body but they prefer the face. Lolbit: They somehow have skills in hacking, and often like to hack the TV or the cameras... or any electronic device with a screen really. How do they do it? Fredbear: He just kind of sits in the corner... staring at everyone... Don’t try to talk to him. He’ll Jumpscare you Though he’ll also Jumpscare you if you don’t play fair in any kind of game. He doesn’t like cheaters Welp Hope this was good (Faceplants into a basket of exotic butters) Category:Blog posts